O Eleito
by Rosana F
Summary: Harry salva Snape do mortal ataque de Nagini. Após ter escapado da morte Severus decide que é a hora de se declarar para Potter. O problema agora é saber se o garoto o deseja. Slash - Severus Snape & Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**O Eleito** está situado no final do _último livro_.

Essa é uma_fanfic slash_, logo, em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_.

* * *

_**Prólogo **_**de O Eleito**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

* * *

"Olhe para mim...", pediu Severus após ser atacado no pescoço por Nagini.

Harry não olhou. Não podia olhar. Estava ocupado em demasia inspecionando os ferimentos do professor. Ele estava pensando em algum feitiço eficaz para cicatrizar as feridas abertas feitas por Nagini. Não entendia ao certo, mas sabia que precisava salvar Severus. Enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente, ele se lembrou do feitiço que ouviu o próprio Snape murmurar para Draco, quando o loiro foi atingido pelo Sectumsempra.

"Vulnera Sanetur", recitou o feitiço no pescoço de Snape, onde parecia ser o local mais atingido. Harry precisou repetir o feitiço várias vezes até que as feridas cicatrizem de vez, enquanto isso Hermione se aproximou para tentar ajudar o amigo.

Rony ficou onde estava, assustado demais com tudo. Primeiro o ex-professor chamou Harry e depois o próprio salva a vida do professor que estava por um triz.

Quando terminou com os feitiços, Potter se virou para Hermione e falou:

"Precisamos levá-lo até a ala hospitalar."

"Harry, é melhor não", começou a garota. "Snape estava dizendo a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado que ia te buscar! Por que você quer salvá-lo?", questionou sabiamente Hermione.

"Dumbledore confiava nele..."

"E foi morto por ele!", Rony disse andando até onde o corpo inconsciente de Severus jazia no chão. "Deixe-o aqui, Harry. Já fez _demais_ por ele e ele não merecia. Não podemos levar o inimigo para dentro do castelo. É muito insensato, certo Hermione?"

"É, Harry, Rony tem razão. Vamos deixá-lo aqui."

"Não vão me ajudar?", perguntou inflamado.

Quando os amigos ameaçaram começar a dar outras desculpas, o garoto os interrompeu.

"O escritório de Snape agora é onde era a sala de Dumbledore. Isso significa que o escritório circular o aceitou. Você acha que o escritório iria aceitá-lo se ele fosse um traidor?"

"Como sabe disso?", indagou Hermione.

"Perguntei ao Neville."

"Ele é um dos Comensais favoritos de Você-sabe-quem, Harry! Ele provavelmente jogou um feitiço das trevas poderoso na sala e ela se abriu!", falou Rony.

"Neville me disse que quando foi levado até lá pelos irmãos Carrow, Snape conversava com o quadro de Dumbledore e a fotografia piscou para ele."

"Mas isso não quer dizer nada...", Rony insistiu.

"Chega! Eu preciso de tempo se quero salvar Snape. Agora decidam, vocês confiam em mim ou não?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então me ajudem a levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey."

* * *

Snape acordou se sentindo fraco e... Dolorido? Não. Não podia ser. A morte não podia ser dolorosa, a não ser que ele tivesse ido para o inferno e não para o céu. _Sim_! Ele sabia que merecia ir para o inferno. Seus últimos anos trabalhando para o bem não seriam capazes de abonar sua dívida com o mal. Então se lembrou de Harry Potter.

O garoto estava curando as mordidas de Nagini em seu pescoço. Quando Severus abriu os olhos viu luzes fortes vindo do céu, como se fossem fogos de artifício. Depois de sua visão os outros sentidos, antes adormecidos, acordaram. Ele podia ouvir o barulho. Muito barulho. Mas espera... As pessoas estavam _comemorando_?

_Então Potter conseguiu derrotar o Lorde das Trevas?_, refletiu.

E, depois, com desespero se fez a pergunta mais importante: _Potter ainda vivia depois disso?_

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo com lemon._

* * *

**O Eleito**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

* * *

"Potter, tem certeza que quer _isso_?", questionou Severus. Ambos os bruxos estavam na sala de estar da casa muggle do mais velho. Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente ao ex-professor. Perto deles havia uma lareira acessa, do outro lado uma grande janela.

Havia seis meses desde a derrota de Voldemort. Snape, motivado por ainda estar vivo, tinha declarado a Harry que o amava. Fazia exatamente uma semana desde o fatídico dia da declaração. Potter não deu uma resposta de imediato para o mais velho, disse que iria pensar e depois entraria em contato.

Harry olhou para Snape levemente irritado.

"É claro que quero! Eu estou aqui, não estou?" A raiva nas palavras não foi capaz de esconder a insegurança por trás delas.

Snape, é claro, percebeu a dúvida em Potter e em seus sentimentos.

"Você sente algo por mim?"

"Sim."

"Raiva?"

Harry olhou para ele de um jeito desafiador.

"Já senti, hoje não sinto mais."

"Então o que sente?"

"Não sei bem explicar... Mas você falou que eu não precisava te amar no começo! Que com o tempo nós íamos nos conhecer. Você disse!"

"Sim, eu sei bem o que eu disse a você, Potter. Entretanto, já passou da meia noite e você veio aqui em minha casa. Resolveu que meia noite era uma hora boa para se declarar?"

Harry ficou um pouco constrangido, mas perguntou:

"Por que está dificultando as coisas, droga? Eu estou aqui. Estou te aceitando. Como você disse mesmo? Estou _te dando uma chance_ e você fica me fazendo perguntas? O que você quer afinal?" O garoto parou de falar e encarar Snape. Olhava o céu escuro pela janela aberta. "Você estava me testado! Queria me enganar! Me humilhar! Me fazer de bobo mais uma vez!" A voz do garoto estava distorcida pela fúria que sentia. Ele voltou a encarar Severus e berrou: "Parabéns, Snape! Você conseguiu _mais uma vez_! Me sinto bobo e humilhado!" Harry se levantou e marchou em direção à porta.

Severus foi mais rápido e lançou um feitiço para lacrar a porta.

"Potter..." Sua voz estava baixa e nada ácida.

Harry não se virou, encarava a porta lacrada.

"Retire o feitiço ou derrubo a porta."

"Você sabe que não conseguiria Potter e depois, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa."

"Eu já terminei com você."

Severus tinha aparatado atrás de Harry. Segurou o ombro direito e virou o garoto para ficar de frente para ele.

"Mas acontece _herói_ que eu ainda não terminei com você. Eu jamais pensei em humilhá-lo e fazê-lo de bobo, Potter. Essas são as últimas coisas que eu faria. Só um estúpido como você pensaria que essa era a minha intenção."

Harry tirou a mão de Severus de seu ombro.

"Então qual a sua intenção, Snape?", questionou.

"Eu quero você, Potter. Eu quero poder fazê-lo feliz."

"E por quê?"

"Por quê? Merlin! Por que eu o amo!", ele pausou. Olhava intensamente o ex-aluno enquanto voltava a falar. "Mas eu também sei que se apenas uma pessoa amar o relacionamento não dá certo. Eu gosto de você garoto, mas não quero me machucar e te machucar. Eu quero saber se você realmente deseja sentir algo por mim ou se só veio aqui para transar."

Harry corou, mas não desviou o olhar de Severus.

Snape sorriu com malícia.

"O que foi? Achou que eu não ia entender porque você veio até mim a essa hora?", perguntou e levou a mão direita até a bochecha ainda vermelha de Harry. Potter não desviou e deixou a mão do homem mais velho acariciá-lo. "Diga-me com franqueza Potter, o que de fato veio fazer aqui?"

Harry colocou a mão esquerda sob a de Severus que ainda passeava por seu rosto. Depois levou a mão do homem a sua boca e beijou o peito da mão. Soltou a mão de Severus, que estava levemente chocado com gesto de carinho, e com um movimento rápido o envolveu em um abraço. Por ser um pouco menor do que Snape sua cabeça batia no pescoço do professor.

Após cinco segundos de choque Severus correspondeu o abraço. Ainda abraçando seu ex-aluno, que tinha o cheiro forte de perfume trouxa, chamou:

"Potter..."

"Snape...", Harry sussurrou o nome e beijou o pescoço de Severus por cima da roupa preta com gola alta.

"Potter...", o ex-mestre de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas repetiu. "Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Qual delas, _professor_?", o garoto perguntou enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas do mais velho.

Severus apenas apertava o corpo de Harry contra o seu, enquanto seu cérebro tentava memorizar o cheiro forte e gostoso do perfume dele.

"Potter... Diga-me com sinceridade, você só quer uma noite de sexo, não é?"

O garoto não corou dessa vez, deu uma mordida relativamente forte no ombro direito de Severus e soltou os braços das costas do outro na tentativa de desfazer o abraço. E de fato ficou na tentativa, pois quando Snape sentiu que Harry tirou os braços de suas costas, o mais velho o apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o do outro, impedindo que Potter se afastasse.

"Não...", rosnou. "Não vá agora."

Potter riu e passou os braços em volta de Severus de novo.

"Eu não vou para lugar nenhum, Snape. Só queria olhar sua reação enquanto respondo sua pergunta."

Severus beijou os cabelos de Harry.

"Veio passar a noite comigo?"

"Sim", respondeu alegre. Suas mãos foram até o rosto de Snape. "Eu vim passar essa noite com você, Severus. Essa e muitas outras." Dizendo isso ele ergueu o corpo e beijou a boca de Snape.

Severus correspondeu com vontade. Invadiu a boca de Harry com desejo.

Potter permitiu que a língua do ex-professor fizesse aqueles movimentos bruscos e estranhos dentro de sua boca. A verdade é que ele tinha vontade de rir. Estar com Snape era melhor do que imaginava. Uma sensação única de conforto, proteção e prazer.

Quando eles terminaram o beijo Potter exibia um sorriso glorioso, mas o outro não. A emoção e o desejo de Severus estavam todos em seus olhos cor de petróleo. Snape desfez o abraço e subiu as escadas, que levavam até o segundo andar.

"Venha comigo."

O garoto o seguiu. Eles subiram as escadas e entraram na primeira porta do corredor. Era um quarto. Paredes, cortinas, lençóis e fronhas brancas. Havia uma cama de casal, uma poltrona também branca próxima a janela, vários livros organizados em diversas prateleiras e um armário de madeira.

Snape se sentou na beirada da cama, sem dizer nada.

Harry ainda de pé olhou para ele confuso.

"Algum problema?"

"Nenhum, Potter", disse com seu tom vazio e apático.

Quando Severus usava esse tom Harry não conseguia manter o controle.

"Então o que aconteceu? Pensei que não quisesse parar de abraçar."

"Realmente não quero, mas antes preciso fazer um teste, se não se importa."

"Teste?", perguntou desconfiado.

"Não se desespere, Potter. Não vou mandar você executar um feitiço não verbal ou fazê-lo tomar Veritasserum e fazer perguntas comprometedoras depois."

"Eu já _sei_ executar feitiços não verbais e não me importo de responder perguntas constrangedoras."

"Mesmo? Veremos... Primeiro sente-se, Potter", disse indicando a poltrona.

Após o garoto sentar-se na poltrona o mestre questionou em tom casual:

"Já esteve com um homem antes?"

"Quê?"

"Você já transou com um homem, Potter?" Severus viu o garoto ficar vermelho de novo. Isso significava _não_. "Você já transou alguma vez? Tem alguma experiência?"

Snape observou o garoto inflar o peito como se fosse enfrentar um dragão e perguntar displicentemente:

"O que quer dizer com experiência?"

"O que eu quero dizer?" Severus sorriu de deboche. "Eu quero dizer penetração."

"Ah, isso..."

"É... _Isso_. E então?"

"Então o que?"

"Você já penetrou ou foi penetrado?", perguntou com um prazer sádico.

O garoto coçou a cabeça, um sinal típico de nervosismo, mas murmurou a resposta: "Não e não".

Severus franziu a testa. Estava preocupado.

"Você não sabe se é gay?"

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"É a segunda vez que me diz isso. Quer me dizer o que significa? Tente ser específico."

Harry olhou firme para ele.

"Quer dizer que eu me sinto atraído por você e que quero tentar ter um relacionamento com você. Fui específico o suficiente para você?"

"Quão atraído?"

"Mais que droga, Snape! Você vai continuar me fazendo perguntas?"

"Quer partir para a _ação_?"

"Quero...", murmurou.

"Venha aqui, Potter."

Harry se levantou da poltrona e andou até ficar de frente para ele, que permanecia sentado na cama.

"Se ajoelhe", ordenou e sua voz tinha o inconfundível toque de deboche.

"Para que?"

"Quer transar ou não?"

"Quero."

"Ótimo. Faça o que eu digo."

Potter se ajoelhou.

Severus se levantou e tirou as calças pretas, depois as jogou sob o chão. Enquanto assistia as calças voarem até o chão a compreensão preencheu Harry. Ele olhou apavorado para Snape, que mantinha a feição debochada.

O mais velho olhou diretamente para o garoto. Com facilidade percebeu o rosto branco, suado e apavorado dele. Desfez o sorriso de deboche e questionou:

"Preciso dizer que não está aqui obrigado?"

Harry passou a manga do suéter azul de manga comprida pela testa enxugando o suor que dali brotava.

"Eu sei."

"Potter você é livre para sair a hora que quiser. Essa porta está destrancada. Se quiser ir, pode ir."

"Não!", gritou por descontrole, depois acalmou a voz. "Eu quero estar aqui. Eu quero estar com você. Acontece que é tudo novo para mim..."

"Entendo perfeitamente. E é por isso que não estou em cima de você desvirginando a sua bunda nesse exato momento. Estamos fazendo um teste para ver se você aguenta isso."

Harry olhou para ele com os olhos apertados.

"Vai querer ficar _por cima_ todas as vezes que... _Fizermos_?"

"Eu pareço alguém que fica de quatro?"

Potter se levantou em um rompante.

"E eu pareço, não é mesmo? Ainda bem que tivermos essa conversa antes de algo _pior_ acontecer!" Irado o garoto correu para fora do quarto de Snape. Levou um choque quando percebeu que a porta na verdade estava trancada. Não olhou para trás. Não queria ver a cara de escárnio daquele maldito homem. Pegou a sua varinha e disse: "Alohomora!". Mas a porta continuava fechada. Que diabos de feitiço aquele maldito homem colocou na porta?

"Eu menti..."

"Estou vendo! Se quer a sua porta intacta sugiro que retire o feitiço que colocou nela, Snape!"

"O que aconteceu com Severus? Era mais íntimo. Mais amoroso...", falou com crescente deboche.

"Estupefaça!", ordenou, mas a porta permaneceu ilesa. "Estupefaça! Estupefaça!", berrou o feitiço.

"Potter! Pare já com isso! Eu lancei um feitiço poderoso na porta. Você não vai conseguir abri-la. Pare ou vai se machucar." Sua última frase soou como uma ordem clara. Isso irritou ainda mais Harry que insistia em desferir feitiços contra a porta.

Quando lançou o décimo feitiço na porta esta mudou de cor. Ficou prata e depois os dez feitiços se voltaram contra ele. Com um movimento rápido Potter lançou um feitiço de proteção sobre si mesmo, mas não foi suficiente para frear todos os feitiços. Alguns o atingiram e ele bateu com força na parede oposta a porta.

"Eu falei que iria se machucar." A voz de Snape ainda era debochada, mas ele caminhou até o chão onde Harry jazia. "Algum ferimento sério?"

Potter não olhou para ele, olhou para a esquerda do homem. Então viu sua salvação. A janela estava aberta. Ele estava no segundo andar, mas isso não importava. Ele queria ficar livre da presença de Severus o quanto antes.

O mais velho ofereceu a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar. O jovem ignorou a mão de Snape e se levantou sozinho, estava todo doído como se tivesse apanhado muito no dia anterior, mas não tinha nenhum osso quebrado.

"Eu ainda desejo conversar. Fui sincero quando disse que não gosto de ficar por baixo, mas isso não significa que eu não vá abrir exceções. Ainda mais para você, Harry..."

"Me chamou de Harry?"

"Chamei, mas ainda prefiro Potter. É um hábito." Severus deu um passou em direção ao garoto, que recuou um passo para trás. A dor da rejeição ardeu dentro de Snape. Agradeceu aos anos de prática como duplo espião por conseguir não deixar transparecer como realmente se sentia. "Pois bem. Era isso que eu tinha para falar. Entendo perfeitamente que agora queira ir embora. Vou te acompanhar até a porta." Severus caminhou até a porta e abriu para que Harry passasse.

Potter acompanhou o mestre até a porta, mas ele não queria sair. Olhou para a porta aberta e depois para Snape que parecia estar entediado. Fitou de novo o professor e conseguiu ver dor por trás daqueles olhos tão pretos. Ele enxergou dor ali. Colocou a mão sob a de Snape e fechou a porta.

"Já que falou tudo que queria, eu também quero falar", disse. Harry olhava intensamente para Severus e viu como a dor nos olhos negros diminuiu quando ele fechou a porta.

"Estou de acordo. Quer beber alguma coisa?", perguntou Snape indo até um frigobar.

"Veritasserum, por exemplo?", indagou Harry tentando imitar o tom de deboche de Severus.

"Acho que não, Potter. É uma poção muito complicada de se fazer e não quero desperdiçar o pouco que tenho da poção com você", disse e pegou uma garrafa de água mineral com gás da pequena geladeira e se sentou na cama. "Escolha o que quiser no frigobar, para não achar que eu coloquei algo na sua bebida."

Harry caminhou até a mini geladeira e a abriu, depois viu Snape beber a água da garrafa. Fechou o frigobar, andou até o ex-professor e tomou a garrafa de suas mãos.

"Se importa?"

Severus olhou para ele e o deixou ficar com a garrafa.

"Nenhum pouco, Potter."

"Potter? Eu gostava mais de Harry. _Era mais amoroso e íntimo_", repetiu as palavras que Severus havia dito para ele.

"Como _quiser_, Harry. O que tinha para falar para mim?"

Potter sentou-se de novo na poltrona e em seguida bebeu um longo gole da garrafa.

"Por que mentiu para mim?"

"Sobre?"

"_Sobre_? Quantas mentiras me contou hoje?"

Severus olhou para o relógio. Era quase uma da madrugada. Estava ficando com sono.

"Mentiras? Vejamos... Não tenho nenhum Veritasserum aqui e eu coloquei um feitiço na porta porque não acreditava _e_ não queria que você me deixasse essa noite."

"É essa a relação que você me propõe? Vai sempre mentir para mim?"

"Potter... São mentiras não significativas."

"Não significativas? Eu estou todo doído por causa do seu maldito feitiço na porta!"

"Eu te avisei para parar com os feitiços contra a porta, mas você não quis me ouvir. Se você me ouvisse as coisas seriam mais indolores..." Sua voz estava cheia de malícia.

Harry ignorou isso.

"Outra pergunta... Quando vou poder ficar _por cima_?"

Severus bocejou antes de responder a pergunta.

"De novo esse assunto? Pois bem... Que tal uma proporção de um para dez?"

Potter olhou pasmo para o outro.

"Quer me comer dez vezes e só depois eu terei a chance de retribuir o _favor_?"

"Sim."

Harry começou a se levantar.

"Não seja cabeça dura, herói. Te garanto que vai gostar de ficar por baixo."

"Que nem _você_ gosta?"

Snape ignorou a pergunta. "Não entendo porque estamos perdendo tempo discutindo isso. Você por acaso aceitou o teste que te propus para essa relação ir adiante?"

"Quer que eu te chupe?"

"Quero. Agora. Está até doendo..."

"Está excitado desde quando?"

"Desde que começou a me morder."

Harry sorriu. Ele também tinha ficado excitado com o abraço e depois o beijo de Snape, mas sua _animação_ acabou quando ele foi jogado contra a parede. O que o fez lembrar.

"Por que não me ajudou, já que sabia que a porta iria revidar meus feitiços?"

"Porque primeiro não sou seu pai ou seu protetor e segundo, você merecia. É isso que irá acontecer quando não me ouvir. Agora que tal vir até aqui?"

"Como tem tanta certeza que irei?"

"Porque se você quisesse sair daqui já teria saído."

Harry sorriu e andou até a cama, para em seguida ajoelhar.

"Vamos fazer algo depois?"

"O que me sugere?", questionou Snape enquanto tirava a própria cueca e a jogava longe.

Harry ficou olhando a ereção de Severus. Totalmente rija. Então passou algo pela sua cabeça.

"Te excita discutir comigo, não é?"

"O que quer fazer depois, Potter?"

Harry riu. Severus estava mudando de assunto, então provavelmente gostava de discutir com ele. O garoto de aproximou do membro do professor. Passou a mão direita sobre toda a extensão e parou na base.

"Faço o que você quiser, Severus", falou e depois engoliu o membro do professor. O garoto ia e vinha com um ritmo frenético, rápido demais.

Snape, surpreso com a velocidade se concentrava somente em respirar. Entre as arfadas ele gemia o sobrenome de Harry.

"Po-tter..."

O ex-aluno não diminuiu a velocidade. Continuou engolindo o membro do professor rapidamente, tendo muito cuidado para não machucá-lo com os dentes. Depois de uns dois minutos com esses movimentos frenéticos Severus explodiu na boca de Harry.

"Potter... Potter... Meu Potter...", Snape sussurrou, para em seguida deitar na cama.

O garoto continuou no chão e limpou a boca e o queixo do excesso do líquido de Severus que havia vazado.

O mais velho abriu os olhos e viu que a cama estava vazia. Se sentou e viu o garoto sentado no chão.

"Harry?"

"Snape?"

"O que está fazendo? Fique comigo."

O garoto levantou rapidamente e se jogou em cima de Severus. Se ajeitando Harry posicionou o rosto a ficar em frente ao do outro, enquanto o resto do seu corpo estava alinhado em cima do professor.

"Como foi?"

"Para uma primeira vez até que não foi muito mal."

"Não foi muito mal? Então você geme com muita facilidade, Severus", provocou Potter.

Severus abraçou ele e ambos rolaram no colchão, ficando um de frente ao outro. Depois Snape deu um selinho em Harry.

"Só gemi porque _era você_, garoto." Severus começou a desabotoar os botões de suas próprias vestes.

Potter riu e olhou para ele.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Tirando a roupa. Sugiro que faça o mesmo."

"Por que?", perguntou e não conseguiu controlar o medo que brotava dentro dele.

"Não vou penetrar mais nada em você hoje. Fique calmo. É a sua vez agora, se quiser."

"Como assim?"

"Ou você é muito ingênuo ou muito tapado ou ainda, um pouco dos dois." Harry estava fazendo uma careta quando Severus o beijou. Um beijo muito menos bruto e muito mais carinhoso. Depois que se afastou Snape disse: "Gosto de você do jeito que é, Potter. Tapado e ingênuo." Ele voltou a desabotoar os botões e por fim terminou, depois jogou a roupa longe.

Harry admirava Severus totalmente em roupa. Era mais pálido do que ele, tinha a cor de uma pessoa com anemia. Várias cicatrizes, todas muito bem cicatrizadas, sugerindo que foram feitas há anos atrás. Os pelos negros do Comensal da Morte eram poucos e muito finos e lisos. No braço esquerdo já não era possível ver a Marca Negra. Encantado com o professor, Potter passou a mão pelo seu peito dele, acompanhando o relevo das cicatrizes.

Snape pegou a mão que Harry o acariciava e desferiu vários beijos nela. Depois a soltou e disse:

"Adoro que me toque, Potter, mas eu realmente quero que tire sua roupa agora. Ou precisa de ajuda para isso?" O escárnio tingiu sua voz na última pergunta.

"Acho que preciso de ajuda", falou e deitou de costas.

Severus pegou a barra do suéter de Harry e o tirou. Abriu os botões e zíper da calça jeans e em seguida a arrancou junto com os sapatos. Retirou as meias de Potter e ficou observando o corpo jovem e definido do ex-aluno. O garoto tinha uma cor de pele bonita, nada doentia como a dele. Seu peito, tórax, abdômen e os músculos dos braços e pernas eram todos definidos. Severus reparou maravilhado que ele não tinha nenhuma cicatriz pelo corpo, apenas aquela na testa. Também diferente de Snape o jovem corpo de Potter não tinha nenhum pelo. Harry riu enquanto via o outro o comer com os olhos, então começou a alisar o próprio corpo com as mãos e questionou:

"Se contenta em ficar _só_ olhando? Não quer sentir a textura da minha pele?"

Snape tirou os olhos do corpo do jovem amante e olhou para seus olhos verdes.

"Extremamente arrogante e extremamente certo. Quero sentir você. Quero sentir você dentro de mim."

Harry sentou na cama, empolgado. "Sério? Vai deixar?"

"Se você quiser, sim."

Potter abriu seu maior e melhor sorriso. Severus ficava sem graça quando ele sorria desse jeito. Ficava assim por sua incapacidade de sorrir de verdade, um sorriso genuíno de alegria. Há anos que seus sorrisos eram somente de deboche e escárnio. Tinha esperanças de que agora que Potter o tinha aceito ele conseguiria sorrir novamente.

Ainda sorrindo Harry pegou as mãos de Severus e o fez reconhecer seu corpo. Ficou fazendo isso uns dez segundos e depois disso as mãos de Snape já se moviam sozinhas. O mais velho percorreu os músculos de seu braço esquerdo e em seguida o direito, depois acariciou o peito e fez círculos em volta dos mamilos de Harry até que ficassem rijos. O adolescente ria com as carícias. Então desceu pela barriga e parou na cueca. Olhou para Potter que havia fechado os olhos e ainda sorria. Decidiu tirar a cueca do garoto. O membro de Harry estava totalmente desperto, Severus desceu uma mão para massagear o membro do garoto, enquanto a outra ia para a bunda dele. Snape apertou bem forte a bunda de Potter, queria que ficasse a marca de sua mão. Estava demarcando seu território e aquele garoto era dele. Parou de acariciá-lo e se deitou de bruços. Um convite mudo para que o penetrasse.

"Venha Potter."

Harry deitou em cima de Snape e sussurrou em sua orelha:

"Obrigado, Severus." Então carimbou todo o pescoço do mais velho com beijos, algumas vezes o mordia de leve. Como Snape não gemia, Potter mordeu forte algumas vezes seu pescoço para ver se o mais velho soltava um gemido. "Po-tter... Machuca..."

Harry riu alto.

"O Comensal da Morte não gosta de dor?", alfinetou.

"Ex-Comensal da Morte, herói! E dor? Um dia eu te mostro o que é dor", retrucou Severus.

"Vou ansiar em saber. Agora tente gemer mais. Eu quero ter certeza de que estará tendo tanto prazer quanto eu."

Potter distribuiu beijos por toda coluna de Snape, então chegou nas nádegas dele. Sem titubear ele deixou a língua passar entre o sulco até chegar ao orifício do mais velho, que tremeu quando sentiu a língua nesse sensível lugar.

"Gosta disso, professor?"

Severus não respondeu, então Harry sentiu-se pessoalmente desafiado a fazê-lo gemer. Voltou a circular a língua no lugar especial de Snape para depois penetrá-lo com a língua.

"Po-tter...", o mais velho falou ou gemeu, Harry não saberia explicar ao certo. Alegre, ele circulou sua língua dentro de Severus, que agora visivelmente se remexia em baixo dele.

Potter retirou a língua.

"Quer algo maior, Comensal da Morte?"

E de novo Snape não retrucou as provocações.

"Não vai responder?", perguntou Harry, que em seguida lambeu rapidamente o indicador e o dedo médio e penetrou os dois em Severus.

"Herói maldito!"

Potter riu e começou a movimentar os dedos para dentro e para fora. "O que foi, professor? Como o senhor não respondeu eu entendi que isso significava sim." Ainda entrando e saindo o adolescente começou a abrir os dedos dentro do outro a fim de relaxá-lo mais.

"Não está bom para você, Sev?"

"Potter... Não me chame _assim_. Era como..."

"Era como minha mãe te chamava... Era um apelido exclusivo dela?" Enquanto perguntava inseria um terceiro dedo umedecido em Severus. Agora os três dedos faziam os movimentos lentos de vai e vem.

"Me chame do que quiser, Harry, até com o nome do Lorde das Trevas, mas não disso. Trás lembranças do passado..." Ele fez uma pausa e continuou: "O passado não mais me interessa. Só quero saber do presente e futuro com você. Agora... Será que dá para ir mais rápido? Esses movimentos lentos são torturantes!"

"Tudo bem, Lorde das Trevas, vamos fazer uns movimentos mais interessantes", disse e retirou os dedos de dentro de Severus. "Espero que esteja preparado..." Potter o penetrou devagar, a contra gosto, queria mesmo era se movimentar freneticamente dentro de Severus. Mas também sabia que se fizesse isso, com certeza doeria e o outro nunca o deixaria ficar por cima de novo. Depois de por toda a extensão de seu membro dentro do mais velho ele esperou.

Após menos de dez segundos ele ouviu a voz de Snape:

"O que está esperando? Um convite para se mexer?"

Harry sorriu e fez curtos e lentos movimentos entrando e saindo daquele espaço tão estreito e confortável. Depois de alguns segundos assim, ele ouviu de novo a voz de Severus:

"Potter?"

"Sim?"

"O que está fazendo?"

Ele riu alto.

"Acredito que estou _comendo_ meu ex-professor de DCAT e ex- Comensal da Morte. Por que?"

"E está tendo algum prazer com isso? Faça com vontade, Potter!"

"Se eu fizer com vontade eu vou te machucar."

"Então machuque! Acha que na minha vez eu terei pena de você?"

"Sev... Você não precisará pedir duas vezes." Harry usou o apelido proibido de propósito, queria irritá-lo. Mesmo ele estando por baixo queria permanecer no comando da transa. Mas Potter fez o que o outro mandou, queria muito se mover com rapidez. Colocou as mãos na bunda de Snape e começou a se mover com rapidez. Estocadas velozes e longas, ia quase até fora de Severus e voltava com velocidade. Enquanto estocava freneticamente Harry fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Gemia e gritava alto, não tinha vergonha de demonstrar o prazer que estava sentindo, bem diferente de Snape que permanecia quieto. Talvez nem estivesse gostando. Esse pensamento deixou o garoto meio incômodo. "Severus, está bom para você?"

"Está ótimo, Potter. Só não vou conseguir sentar amanhã."

"Então quer que eu seja menos brusco?"

"Não..." Severus foi obrigado a parar de falar já que uma investida de Harry foi excepcionalmente profunda. "...não quero."

"Me faria um favor, Snape?"

"Diga, Potter."

"Será que você poderia gemer? Eu queria te ouvir..."

"Potter... Harry... Eu não gosto de gemer..."

"Não abriria ao menos uma exceção para mim?" Mesmo enquanto falavam Harry continuava penetrando fundo para longo em seguida sair e penetrar fundo novamente.

"Po-tter... Está me machucando de propósito para eu emitir sons, não é?"

Harry riu.

"Claro que não, professor! Eu estou só obtendo prazer com seu corpo. E é assim que eu gosto de estocar: rápido, longo e profundo. Como é que você gosta, Snape?"

"No momento certo... No momento certo você descobrirá." Quando Severus falava era quando Harry estocava mais fundo e rápido nele, na esperança de conseguir um gemido.

Potter deu as últimas estocas selvagens em Snape e então derramou-se dentro dele.

"Ah! Severus! Foi muito bom!" Depois de dizer isso, saiu de dentro do professor e se jogou ao seu lado na cama. Snape se virou na direção dele. Ainda sorrindo Harry colocou uma mecha do cabelo do mestre atrás da orelha. "E aí? Como foi? Quer me torturar? Ou matar?", perguntou Harry rindo.

Então foi a vez de Severus surpreender o amante. Ele não o olhava com raiva ou irritação, somente beijou sua testa e depois seu nariz.

"Eu te amo", sussurrou.

Potter continuou sorrindo para ele.

"Eu também vou te amar. Só preciso de mais um tempo com você."

O mais velho assentiu.

"Mas agora eu preciso tomar um banho", disse Severus se levantando da cama. "Vai dormir aqui?"

"Se você ainda me quiser."

"Então creio que você vai dormir aqui. Quer um pijama ou prefere dormir como veio ao mundo?", perguntou Severus olhando para a nudez do adolescente. Era um garoto lindo.

"Como você dorme?"

"Com roupas, Potter."

"Tem algum pijama vermelho?"

"Claro que tenho! Ele tem até um leão bordado", falou debochado. Severus amarrou um lençol em volta da cintura e caminhou até o armário depois o abriu para que o garoto o visse. "Como pode ver eu _só_ uso vermelho."

Harry olhou o armário com crescente surpresa. Extremamente organizado e preto. _Exclusivamente preto_. A única exceção eram as camisas brancas postas em uma gaveta, provavelmente as camisas que usava por baixo da túnica preta de botões, que eram incontáveis nos cabides. Enquanto o bruxo mais velho pegava um pijama para Harry, ele observou que haviam roupas muggle entre as túnicas de botões.

"Para que as roupas muggle?"

Severus jogou o pijama no outro e respondeu:

"Eu moro em um bairro muggle, lembra?"

Harry olhou para o pijama preto e franziu para o outro, enquanto ele fechava a porta do armário.

"E a cueca?"

"Não."

"Não?", perguntou com malícia.

"Não compartilho roupas de baixo."

"Nem comigo?"

"Essa maldita _fama_ de Herói do Mundo Mágico realmente mexeu com a sua cabeça, não?"

"Não me referia a isso, e você sabe. Me referia ao fato de eu ser a pessoa que você ama."

"E o que tem isso?"

"Eu devia ter algumas vantagens, não?"

Enquanto ia para uma porta que devia ser o banheiro Severus respondeu:

"Acredite, Potter, você tem muitas vantagens. São raríssimos os partilham uma cama comigo, se é que me entende. Agora eu vou tomar banho. Vá dormir se quiser. Sei que foi um dia longo."

"Foi uma fantástica noite. Obrigado!"

Vendo Harry sorrir daquele jeito sincero e lindo quase fazia Severus fazer o mesmo. Quase. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se envolver _completamente_ por Potter. Em um futuro breve Snape também sorriria sinceramente para seu querido amante e companheiro.

_Fim?_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora**_: Se eu conseguir uma _boa inspiração_ eu faço mais um capítulo ou uma continuação.

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Continuação

**_Continuação de "O Eleito" = "Tudo Culpa da Rita Skeeter!" _**

_**http:/ / www. fanfiction . net/s/6442814/1/Tudo_culpa_da_Rita_Skeeter**_

_**http:/ / www. fanfiction . net/s/6442814/1/Tudo_culpa_da_Rita_Skeeter**_

_**http:/ / www. fanfiction . net/s/6442814/1/Tudo_culpa_da_Rita_Skeeter**_


End file.
